


Little Badger

by Reaping Mage (arashiwolfprincess)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nickname, Slash, implied child neglect, insecure Danny, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/Reaping%20Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny feeling more confuse with his home life and his heart by those around him, makes the teen wonder if things are really okay. It seems the one person he didn’t think he could count on calls him the one name that seems to hold so much memories and affection, Little Badger. Is it enough proof that he’s love still in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had around with a bit of insecure and neglected Danny situation.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Its characters belong rightfully to Butch Harman. I just own the plot and nothing else.

Gathering his legs close to his chest, Danny Fenton sighs softly seeing that no one is coming or will be appearing any time soon. Trembling as doubts of with his parents seem to take the news about him being the ghost hero rather blankly disturbs him. He been told by Jazz that their parents stated Sam and Tucker are forbidden to come to the house or contact him even though they been trying to find ways to do so.

Tears forms in his baby blue eyes as he gasp trying to fight the tears ready to fall. He closes his eyes tightly not wanting to cry. He never feels so alone in his room before. He doesn’t know if his parents are home or out hunting ghosts.

Lost in the numbness, he didn’t hear the door open until the nickname he hasn’t heard what seems like forever reaches his ears, “Little Badger? What on earth…. Are you alright?”

Danny looks up finding himself staring into Vlad Master’s eyes making the choke sob pass his lips and few tear drops fall. He’s tired of feeling numb, worthless. The need to be safe even if it’s in the enemy’s arms will be better than nothing. He jumps into the awaiting arms letting all his pain go. Just hearing the soft soothing voice whisper reassuringly in his ear along with the nickname little badger makes his heart swell with relief and happiness. The love in the voice pushes away the darkness. He hears that Sam and Tucker manage to contact him and inform the older Halfa of Danny’s imprisonment in his own room.

“You’re my little Badger, Daniel,” Vlad growls running a hand through the soft raven locks feeling the young man tremble in his arms. “I love you so. Try not to forget that.”

Danny nods feeing the soft kiss on top of his head. He let Vlad scoop him up in his arms before they leave his room where they find his parents stare while Jazz grins at her younger brother. She looks at Vlad earning a slight nod making some tears o happiness shine. Danny’s heart race at Vlad’s possessive tone as he addresses Jack and Maddie.

“Daniel will be living with me and I’ll take care of everything he needs. I will advise you to stay away from him until he’s ready to be near you,” Vlad snarls before looking at Jazz adding. “Jazz you are welcome to visit along with Daniel’s friends.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jazz whispers as the two leave the house not once looking back.

Only few times, Danny came close to his childhood home is for his sister’s weeding and briefly on the day of his parents’ funeral with his two children, a boy and a little girl, who he loves vary dearly. It been shocking he could become pregnant though been inform its possible being half-ghost. He lets the past go as a hand touches the small bulge revealing the third child. Now he can continue on with his life rather peacefully with his family and the man he loves.


End file.
